1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling tower that dispenses with the motor and fan, and more particularly to a vertical fluid dynamic cooling tower which can achieve better heat exchange efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The applicant has filed and obtained a patent tired "Fluid Dynamic Cooling Tower" (U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,882, date of Patent, Jun. 26, 1990). In that patent, the shell is disposed substantially in a horizontal position. Therefore, it takes up a relatively large space. The heat exchange efficiency of the horizontally injecting liquid is not very high. Only one pass cooling effect was attained. Heated air exhaust outlet is small, thus reducing the discharge speed which in turn slows down the speed of the inlet cooling air from outside.
The present invention is an improvement over the previous invention set forth above. Instead of a horizontally disposed cooling tower, a vertically disposed cooling tower is adopted in the present invention. A conventional circular cooling tower has fan and motor disposed at the bottom or the top of the tower for drawing in outside air to perform heat a exchange function with the heat dissipating plate located inside the tower. There are many disadvantages in a conventional cooling tower, e.g. the cooling efficiency is relatively low, there are repairs and maintenance problems in mechanical and electrical elements, and water drips are prone to fly away and get lost. It causes waste of water resources and has a negative impact on environmental protection. The present invention has a mist eliminator disposed in the exhaust outlet to separate liquid from air, thus liquid can be recaptured for reuse without loss. The structure and the installation are also simpler.